Ningen Heiki
Appearance Ningen is a man with dyed red dreadlocks styled in a half-ponytail, and golden eyes. He is of average height and usually wears a simple attires that fit his mood. Personality He has a simple yet practical view of the world and does not consider himself to be apart of his own race. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be arrogant and somewhat stupid, although in rare occasions, he proves to be beyond intelligent and can often infuriate people with how very quickly he learns things or how he can interpret things by only knowing the bare minimum. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. Ningen does not believe in limitations and would rather die trying than give up and live. Background Early Life Teens Adulthood Abilities kekkei Genkai Hydrification Technique Ningen is able to transform his body into a liquid form, and to return to his solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. When struck, part of the water he turns into can also split from his body, and be used to attack others, for example, making a water blob around one's head to drown them. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range. He is seen carrying water bottles with him, as he frequently needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Ningen is well versed with using this clan's ability, to the point where he can use lightning based ninjutsu with only small parts of his body turning into a jelly like state. Shikotsumyaku Sage transformation unlike Jūgo's straight forward base partial transformations, Ningen is able to not only take on transformations like his, but can also make it reassemble that of Sasuke's cursed seal of heaven. His arsenal is very wide ranging, from using heavy attacks like the Destroying Axe Fist, to creating his very own look alike, which transforms his arm into a drill, capable of penetrating the hardest of earth techniques, as seen when he buried his way underground. During training sessions, he has shown the ability to shoot out cannons of chakra. Ningen has also applied different styles to his Piston Fist, first being style one, which he uses the piston fist to attack, and use the Jet Booster Jump, to enhance, and add to power. Ninjutsu Despite utterly despising the common usage of Ninjutsu among the populace, it is undeniable that Ningen exists as a highly proficient Shinobi, particularly when his mastery over Ninjutsu. While as a younger man, all Ningen truthfully gained skill in was his affinity with Water Release and, later, awakening the Lightning and Wind Release. However, across the years, Ningen picked up the usage of weaponry, barriers and seals in order to effectively be able to fight against a wide variety of opponents. Kekkai Ninjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu appears to be a much narrower avenue of techniques available, which further provided Ningen with plentiful opportunity to find techniques suiting his combat style. One of these is the Four Red Yang Formation. A powerful barrier that relies on the "life" of one's chakra for defensive and malleability properties. Notably, his activation process is faster than expert users of the technique, and the barrier may be overcome if enough force is applied to the correct areas. The other technique Ningen practices is the omnidirectional barrier, Four Violet Flame Formation. By using a unique ratio of positive and negative chakra, Ningen can cause the said barrier to take on properties reminiscent to flames. While not perfect as of yet, it boasts the melting power to entirely eradicate a standard sword's metal upon coming in contact with it. Besides this, it can be penetrated through other, more focused means, if absolutely necessary. Since learning Sage Mode and traveling, Ningen has increased his arsenal of Barrier ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu Among the various formula that exist within Fūinjutsu, Ningen practices those with the ability to disable chakra in another individual, along with the use of scrolls. This is predominantly expressed in his standard use of the generic sealing practices, allowing him to be able to summon and dispel weapons of his own into and outside of a scroll with mere physical contact. To further give him an advantage, Ningen appears to have come across a technique that dilates chakra within the body, making it almost impossible for the said individual to actually mold a significant amount of chakra unless their control is extremely precise. Kenjutsu During his travels and his constant fights with several other Samurai's and Ninja's he has grasped the principles of Iaidō, a sword skill which concentrates on the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard, which requires certain amount speed incorporated by his enhanced chakra. Ningen also has shown the ability to flow his chakra nature into his swords especially wind. Trivia Category:Male